Zombie Apocalypse: My little Pony
by pinecat
Summary: Another zombie apocalypse story! But they're all still ponies and stuff. warnings; there will be tons of blood, death, and gore... not recommended for the faint at heart as the story progresses. Also this story is a flutterdash, with a few other hints of pairings. ! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is my late halloween horror fic,**

**Zombie apocalypse: my little pony style~ **

**Enjoy~ (this will be multi-chaptered by the way)**

All was quiet that night in Ponyville. The birds were all in their nests and snuggled up with each other, the forest critters had all retired for the night,

even the ever restless Rainbowdash was sound asleep that night. Indeed, not a sound was made that night, other then a set of taloned hands, desperately

clawing up the sidewalk of ponyville town square and ragged, painful breathes. The thing's entire body was coated in dry and fresh blood wounds,

many resembling bite marks. The beast's wings were so torn and tattered, that they were far beyond the ability of any usage other then mere flabby shields.

The feathers

themselves, once an elegant almond color, now a dirty brown coated in even more blood. "H-he….hel…" the creature tried to call, but just didn't have the energy as a

violent coughing fit over took her body.'Damn it! How could I be taken down so fucking easily!?' the creature growled mentally as she continued her struggle forward. Except

she was harshly interrupted only a few minutes later by another bitter coughing fit, more blood coming out of her mouth than sound. 'Crap! I gotta stay awake,

gotta stay awake!' she thought panically. But the harder she fought, the more tired she became. Yet still, she lugged each bloody body part on, pushing one arm and leg

forward one at a time. Nevertheless her exhausted and overworked body just couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed to the ground, like an over used toy.

'Come on you useless body, work!' the eagle-headed beast thought as her breathing became hitched and rough. To make matters even worse, her eye sight started darkening

and blurring out of control. "Sh-shit…I….I gotta warn Dashie! I can't die now!" she choked out as blood and drool dribbled slowly down her beak.

With the last of her strength, the eagle headed beast attempted to screech and at least wake everyone up. But the blood and saliva that had been collecting in her mouth for the last

ten minutes gurgled the screech into a pitiful hacking sound. "Ugh…. damn it, I'm sorry I've failed ya' dork, see ya'…see ya' Dashie, you were a damn

awesome…friend, bye dude…." murmured the immense creature as she closed her tired eyes

for the last time.

"GAHHHHHH!" came a blood curdling scream as the first morning pony up came upon the lifeless bloody body of Gilda the Griffin.

**Sorry for incredibly short this chapter this is, I came up with the idea**

**of this story out of random and this chapter**

**is mainly to introduce one of the first victims of the zombies…**

**so yeah, flame if ya' want, I don't care, the **

**second chapter should be up about Monday, or at least**

**near the timeish, So till next time,**

**- P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two of my zombie apocalypse story!**

**enjoy!**

**also sorry about not actually putting this up on monday**

**got lazy and school ._.**

"No! G-Gilda, why you, oh god why you!?" sobbed Rainbowdash as she hugged the lifeless body of her friend. "It's okay Dash, it's ok.." counseled Rarity as

Applejack and Twilight tried to drag her away from the body. "N-no! It's not 'okay', just look at her! What the celestial happened to her!?" Dash snapped as they looked down at the mangled

corpse. All across the body were large gapping wounds, like someone was just bitting off chunks of flesh. Deep and long scratches ran her neck and her wings were so torn

and savaged that it looked as though they could fall apart at any moment. The mere smell of the rotting flesh alone made their stomaches do summersaults. The morning pony that

had found Gilda had woken everypony up and went home gawking and trying to keep from throwing up. Soon after being told, Rainbowdash and the rest of the friends

rushed to the scene, more out of curiosity and fear then actually wanting to see the dead griffon. But as soon as they arrived,they all regretted it as Fluttershy disappeared behind

some trees and rocks crying and shaking uncontrollably, with Pinkie Pie trying her hardest to calm the petrified mare. Rarity was trying to keep herself in check; and

Applejack and Twilight were still trying to pull Rainbowdash away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya' Gilda! I'll get whoever did this to you and I'll freaking kill the lawbreakers!" called

Rainbowdash as she was dragged from the traumatizing scene, closely followed by Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. Later, after the cleaning ponies removed the

body and cleared all the blood and smell, almost all the ponies went about their merry ways, ignoring today's morning events. Almost all the ponies. Excluding six ponies and a

dragon. "Come on Spike, write faster! We must report this tragic event to Princess Celestia! Maybe she'll know what's been going on!" Twilight concluded as she paced

back and fourth, back and fourth like a mad man. Spike, who had snuck a look at Gilda before her body was taken away was writing as fast as his stubby little hands would allow him.

"Uh Twilight….don't you think it was a little weird how the body looked?" "What do you mean Spike?" asked Twilight, slowing her pace a little. "Like ya' know…." Spike

gulped, "how it looked like something was taking giant bites off her!" Twilight squinted her eyes. "What on earth are you talking about! There is NOTHING that could of done that!

Gilda probably just got caught in a terrible storm or something…." "But it's the middle of the summer!" Spike retorted. "Fine! What do you think happened?"

Twilight asked rolling her eyes. "Zombies!"

"WHAT!" Spike stopped writing and skipped up to her. "Zombies! I mean all the facts are there!

The scratch marks, the bites, even the wing tares!" Spike shouted nervously excited. "Of all the ridiculous none sense….."

Twilight mumbled as she continued her pace. But Spike continued on his ramble, Twilight reluctantly listening. While Spike had Twilight at least listening, Pinkie PIe however wasn't at fortunate

trying to calm Fluttershy. "Come on Fluttershy! Nothing like _that_ will happen to you!" Pinkie reassured as she tried to get Fluttershy out from under from under her bed.

"B-but that's ex-exactly what's wrong! We d-don't know what h-happened!" Fluttershy wailed out. "Oh come on Shy! I _pinkie _promise that I won't let anything hurt you!" Pinkie said with a smile and a wink.

"O-okay…." Fluttershy sighed as she slowly and carefully crawled out from under her bed, glancing fretfully around as she did so. "That's it, come on! See there's nothing to be afraid!"

Pinkie encouraged as Fluttershy sat up nervously, her eyes darting back and forth. "Now let's go visit Rarity! That's sure to make you feel better!"

Pinkie cheered as she dragged Fluttershy after her.

Back at Applejacks' farm, apples were flying everywhere as a certain pegasus zoomed through the aches.

"Come on sugar! Stop makin' all the damn darn apples go flyin' everywhere!" shouted Applejack as she raced to keep up with the sad and enraged pegasus.

"No! Did you see Gilda's body! What kind of sick freaks would do that!" "So I must keep training until I'm faster then lightning! So I can catch the

culprits and kill them!" screamed Rainbowdash as she quickly sped ahead. "Listen! I know you're in pain hon, but destroying

my apple fields aren't gonna bring bring her back!" She yelled up to the speeding mare. Suddenly Rainbowdash halted in mid-flight.

Her front body and face shadowed by the setting sun. "Dashie?.." Applejack pressed softly as she brushed her hair

out of her eyes to see her friend better. Yet Dashie didn't say anything, she just gently drifted to the ground. Applejack gulped.

"Uhh Rainbowdash, is everything ok?" Applejack asked, cautiously placing a hoof on the mare's shoulder. Instantly Rainbowdash turned, and tackled Applejack against a tree.

"She wasmy BEST FRIEND Applejack! Yeah, she was kinda a jerk, but she didn't deserve that!" Rainbowdash screamed at

her, more in despair then anger. Now the suprized and almost fearful look on Applejack's face slowly softened into a more sincere look. "Listen here Sug', I know it hurts

and I know you want to get the bastards that did it, we all do! but being angry ain't gonna help nothen'." Applejack said in the kindest

way she could. "I know…" Rainbowdash replied sourly, dropping her hoofs to her sides as she slowly backed off Applejack. "Oh don't give me that look!"

Applejack smiled as she suddenly wraps her arms around Rainbowdash, giving her a bear hug. "I swear to ya' we'll catch whoever

did that, even if I have ta' track him down myself!" Applejack inspired. Rainbowdash blinked, then for no reason started to laugh. Not a I've-gone-fucking-insane

laughter, just a regular happy laugh. Nevertheless it disturbed Applejack enough for her to let go of Dashie and stare suspiciously at

her. After calming down from her laugh and wiping a few stray tears away from earlier, she finally giggled out, "sorry, sorry! It's just y-you said you'd hunt down

Gilda's killer your self if you had to, that's just hilarious!" Rainbowdash bursted out laughing again.

At this Applejack's face heated up

ten degrees and she shouted back, "At least I'd have a chance! Why I bet you wouldn't last even ten seconds against it!" "Hah! I bet I could beat it to a pulp

before you even arrived!" Rainbowdash challenged back. Except this time they both fell over laughing. Sometme later after they both

recovered from their laughing fit and started cleaning up the apples on the ground, did Rainbowdash spoke up. "Hey… thanks for cheering me up Applejack."

"No problem Dashie, that's what friends are for!" she chimed back happy that her friend was feeling better. "Yeah I guess, sorry about the

apples by the way." "Oh don't worry about it, I'm faster at picking up apples anyway~", "what was that?" Rainbowdash smiled as she began to gather the apples

quicker. "You heard me! I'm a faster apple gatherer then you~" she mocked playfully as she too started going faster. "Bring it on!" Rainbow-

dash cheered as their race began. Back at Ponyville, two ponies were just arriving at Carousel Boutique.

"A-are you s-sure this is a good idea?" squeaked Fluttershy

as she hid behind Pinkiepie. "Let's go!" Pinkiepie said happily, ignoring Fluttershy's protests. Although when they got in the shop,

the place was in chaos. Dresses and fabrics were flying through the air, needles and thread were sowing vigorously in and out of stuff, and right in the

middle of all this mayhem, was none other then Rarity herself. "Uhh, Rarity, what's with all this stuff?" Pinkie asked in awe. "Why, haven't

you dearies heard?" "H-heard what?" Fluttershy asked, cowering behind Pinkie still. "Princess Celestria is giving a live worldwide hologram speech this

night! And I must find something to wear!" Rarity cried in excitement as more clothing flew around the room. "That's awesome!" Pinkie squealed

in delight as she pounced around the room. "Do you know what the message is about?" Fluttershy asked nervously. "Sadly no, but it must be very if she's

doing it live!" Rarity said as she looked at dress after dress.

"Woohoo! This is gonna be so much fun!" shouted Pinkie while she narrowly escaped

getting a dress to the face. "Now I don't mean to be rude but I am very busy! And ideally don't want a accident to happen", Rarity eyed Pinkie menacingly,

"So please be as kind as to go play somewhere else." Rarity sighed in frustration. "Aww alright party popper~" Pinkie called as she pounced after

Fluttershy who was already half way out the door. "Now wasn't that fun?" Pinkie smiled. "Umm, well..yes?…" Fluttershy lied. It's not that she was trying to be

rude, her mind was just more preoccupied. More particularly, she was dreading about the live speech. '_What could possibly be so important that _

_Princess Celestria herself would do a live speech? And right after finding Gilda…this can't just be a coincidence!' _she thought. But as the sun started setting

and the time of the speech grew closer, Fluttershy wanted to know less and less.


	3. Chapter 3, FINALLY!

***derping on the internet, suddenly remembers I haven't been on fanfiction in a while. ****looks at fanfic account* HOLY CRAP, I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! *****hides in shame* ****anyway, I'll honestly say that the next update probably won't be up till the end of the school year ****But here's the next chapter up!….finally. Also, I haven't caught up with the latest seasons and stuff, but i'm ****hearing people say Twilight has wings now, she doesn't in this story! (sorry, that'd just be to easy :p)**

**ALSO IF YOU'RE FLUTTERDASH7 PLEASE MESSAGE ME _RIGHT AWAY! T^T_**

"Gather round all ponies, the speech is about to began!" Hollered a Equestria Knight sent from the kingdom. The Hologram message was scheduled

to began at 6:30. It was already getting dark by the time everypony got their, including a particular group just coming up on the sense.

"OMMYCELESTRIA, THERE'S A COTTEN CANDY STAND!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she tried to lighten the hostile aura that had settled it's self upon the

group. Rainbowdash smiled unconsciously, how she envied and admired Pinkie's consistent optimistic personality. You could drop your ice-cream

cone and she'd bring you back the whole damn ice cream shop.

"Can we go, oh please, oh please!" Pinkie chimed warping her arms around Twilight and Rarity. "Oh alright, but we better hurry, I don't want hooves

over there yelling at us to hurry up." Applejack replied as the group made their way to the concession stand. "D-dashie…may I talk to you….privately?"

Fluttershy all but whispered as she hung at the back of the group. "Of course Shy! Hey guys me and Shy will be right back, safe us a spot in the crowd!" Rainbowdash said

a little to happily. Applejack cut her eyes at the two, eyeing Rainbowdash suspiciously. Who in turn only gave a nervous smile and drifted her eyes to the sky. Then Applejack,

merely turned her head and said, "Okay but don't take too long you two."

That's all Rainbowdash needed as she took Fluttershy by the hoof and quickly trotted to a quiet spot on the outskirts of the massive crowd gathered in the town square.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rainbowdash said cheekily. "You know about this mornings event…" Fluttershy started slowly. Rainbowdash's smile evaporated.

So this is what she wanted to talk about, brilliant. "Yes I know of them quite well." Rainbowdash gritted back. "Well um, I…I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need

someone to talk to…I'm here." Rainbowdash felt her face and ears heat up ten degrees. Fluttershy looked absolutely adorable nervous and her concern for everyone made Dash's

heart want to melt. Rainbowdash mentally sighed to herself, how could she be thinking like this right now!

For as long as she could remember, Rainbowdash had wanted to ask Fluttershy out. But every single time she tried something would interfere. Like last week, ***Flash Back***

Rainbowdash had gotten incredibly pumped, as she sped to Shy's house, ready to ask her out. '_This is the day, this is the day!'_ Dashie thought as she knocked

on the door. There was no answer, and suddenly a gazillion thoughts rushed through Dashie's head. _'What if she's not here? Even if she was, would she answer the door?_

_What if she doesn't even want to see me? And- no! She's probably in the back, no need to panic.' _Dashie determined as she briskly made her way to the back.

Turning around the corner, Dashie finally spotted the pony of her desire.

Fluttershy had her back facing outwards as she huddled under a tree. '_What is she doing?' _Dashie thought, as she cautiously approached her. She was about to touch Fluttershy

when suddenly the slouched pony spoke, "Hey Dashie, is there something I can help you with?" But Rainbowdash hardly understood Shy, her words coming as a

whisper. "Um-uh no, not anything in particular…what are you doing?" She improvised as she looked over Shy's shoulder. Rainbowdash's mouth dropped open as she peered down

upon three baby porcupines, all curled up and sleeping. Before she could start Fluttershy cut her off, "Shhhh! They're okay as long as they're asleep, their parents asked me to

watch them. So is there something I may help you with?" Rainbowdash, snapping out of her surprise, stuttered out, "Oh, um, I-I just wanted to know if you'd like to go with me to the park

next Wensday?…", "Oh, that sounds wonderful….see you later Dashie." She replied as Rainbowdash politely left the mare to her job, not wanting to disturb her more. Secretly though, Rainbowdash was throwing a party in her head.

***End Flash Back* **Today, was suppose to be that day. But with the earlier events that had demolished those plans. Yet now that same mare was trying to comforting her. "Listen Fluttershy, I-"

"Everypony gather round the now, the meeting is starting!" Shouted a knight, hovering above the crowd, sending a knowing glare at Fluttershy and Rainbowdash. _'Darn it.' _Rainbowdash mentally hissed as she and Fluttershy started making their way

towards the crowd. Conveniently their friends had found a spot towards the back, so they didn't have to look long. "Ooooh, you guys came just in time! They _finally_ got the hologram working!"

Pinkie cheered happily. "Yeah, that's great news." Rainbowdash murmured, still sulking.

Suddenly the screen flashed to live, making everypony gasp in horror. The screen displayed Princess Celestria

all right, but she looked horrid to say the least. Her beautiful mane frizzled, enormous bags under her eyes, and a frenzied look about her that made the ponies skin crawl. "Are you alright princess?"

Called up one of the younger ponies. Quickly the princess put on her best smile and replied in a smooth comforting voice, "I'm okay everypony, but I have a request for all of you. There is a …disease

that's been spreading through the kingdom and I don't want any of you to catch it! So for further notice, I ask all of you to go home and-" "Sister! They've broken through the main gates!" Came a

shrill cry off to the back of the Princess. "That's Luna!" Twilight gulped as her bright, fearful eyes shined in the setting sun.

"No, they couldn't of already!" Celestria breathed quietly under her breath. Yet before anypony could say anything she quickly announced, "Now I can't stay any longer, but one more thing! Whatever you do, don't let

the strangers in-" the screen went black, leaving only fretful and scared looking ponies. "Well you heard her, everypony inside NOW! Also anypony got room for me and Dug?" the soldier asked sheepishly. "I

do!" Chimed a near by pegasus as everypony trotted frightfully and awkwardly home. The group, of course also started home (all agreeing upon Twilight's to stay at for the night). Except for Fluttershy, standing

frozen in spot shaking. "Uh…Are you okay Sugar cube?" A.J. asked raising an eyebrow and turning slightly around. After no reply Twilight carefully walked up to her. Fluttershy was shaking uncontrollably and looked absolutely petrified close up.

Twilight slightly nudged her and said, "Come on Shy, I'm sure it's just some animals with rabies or something." Fluttershy merely turned around and stuttered out, "O-okay, but I'm just gonna go to my home…Nothing against you, I just really want to be with my animals…" Rainbowdash, having heard this was about to object. But instead got an elbow to the stomach, A.J.'s way

of saying, 'keep your mouth shut'. As the group grudgingly waved good bye to Fluttershy, Rainbowdash cursed in her mind. '_Crud, why did she have to leave! What if something bad is happening?!' _

With all her mental fuming, Rainbow didn't even notice as the group entered the library. That is until she almost walked nose first into a bookshelf. Back with Fluttershy, who was walking up her lawn.

'_Ugh….What an awful day it's been!…A nice night with my furry friends will be lovely….' _

Fluttershy thought feeling quite exhausted.

Except something was wrong. As she entered her home, no one was there. In a sudden dread filled adrenaline, Fluttershy raced through the house,

finding not a single living thing. Her breathing had increased drastically and as she tried to calm herself down thought arduously, '_Where are my darlings, where's Angel!? _

_This isn't normal, I mean-wow! Okay, I'm sure it's nothing…they're just outside! Yeah, all safe and sound in their little homes!' _But even as she headed slowly out her front door and

around back she didn't believe herself. Fluttershy was almost around the corner when a wretched scent filled the air. It wrecked so bad, it made garbage smell like fancy perfume.

She almost gagged. But after rounding the corner, and quickly straightening up she murmured, "Angel! I'm home! Why weren't yo-" She stopped dead, tears rushing to her eyes.

For, before her was the worst sight she'd ever seen. All her animals lay dead on the ground, blood everywhere. The bodies mangled, some even completely torn apart and flies buzzing

loudly above them. There was bodies that looked as if it had tried fighting, others like they'd just been woken up. Still it wasn't the animals around her that made her legs turn to jelly. Oh no, it was

the pony in the middle of it all, happily ripping the flesh off a dead squirrel. She tried to speak, but words just wouldn't form in her closed throat. But she didn't need to as the crazed pony looked

over, a crooked smile on its face. The pony was grey, gashes of pus and blood oozing across its body. Its nose seemed broken, bending right at unnatural angle and eyes solely a putrid yellow.

It swallowed the flesh in its mouth and made a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard, turning fully around to face the horrified mare.

Than, almost tauntingly it started heading towards her. Its mouth slightly open, drooling saliva and blood with its smile. Every single fiber in Fluttershy's body screamed at her to run, get away! But

she couldn't will her legs to move, merely to stare hollowly at her fallen friends and their murderer. It was about five feet away now, the smell of death and decay emanating off its body. '_Come on!_

_Move! Please, I don't want to die to this…this thing! But I can't move…All my animals…All of them are gone! I didn't even get to say good bye to Angel!'_ She mentally cried as she closed her eyes.

But she never felt the jaws as a ball of white flew past her and right at the attackers' throat. Snapping out of her horrified trance, Fluttershy gasped as Angel bit and clawed vigorously at the beast.

"Angel!" She cried, running towards the scene to help him.

She was almost there when the beast bit down hard on Angel's tail and flung him off, sending him into Fluttershy's face. Not knowing what else to do Fluttershy grabbed angel by the scruff of his neck and

ran. She didn't look back, but even as she and Angel fled the haunting smile of the crazed pony eerily clung to her mind.

**And here you have it!….I know it's not the best and there's quite a few scenes that are bothersome, but I was in a rush to complete this and post a chapter for you guys!**

**I promise the next one will be better!….Whenever that is! Plus you guys finally met our first zombie~ **

…**.But has Angel been bitten? What about Rainbowdash and the others? Will the author update sooner? All these questions and more will be uncovered later! But as a little treat, you readers get to decide Angel's fate! What will it be? Death or live for the fur ball, we'll just have to see~**

**bye for now~ **

**-pinecat**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Next Chapter~**

**You've voted on the bunny's fate, now let's see it play . (I was trying to make a suspenseful rhyme ._.) ****Also if anyone has noticed, I went back and changed some words… ****After some talking and seeing a few episodes, I decided to change some ****curse words since this is MLP. **…**.Though there will be some, because come on, curse words are fun~ ****Anyway, LET'S GET THIS BLOODBATH STARTED!**

* * *

"This is sooooo boring! Ya wanna hear a story Spike?" asked Pinkie as she threw yet another book into the small stack she was collecting. They had all agreed upon staying at Twilight's place, but it didn't make the place any less boring. Things being even worst with the heavy tension that refused to leave the ponies alone. Even Spike's frequent attempts at starting a conversation were all but futile, well except with the ever happy mare that was Pinkie Pie.

"And than we threw him a HUGE party and there was frosting EVERYWHERE!" Pinkie laughed, having given up looking for a book and settling on the stack instead. Spike joined in with her laughter while everyone else glared or eyed the windows and walls, worried looks glued to their faces. 'Ugh, Fluttershy, where are you!?' Rainbow Dash thought with her face pressing against the window. Oh how she wanted to just burst through the window and find the missing mare. The only thing that was stopping her was the group, who said to just leave Fluttershy alone. But leaving her alone was like leaving an itch un-scratched, it just couldn't be. She was about to do just that, when suddenly she spotted a lone pony in the middle of the street.

It looked quite bewildered, as though it didn't know where it even was. Not to mention how abnormal it looked with drool dripping from its mouth and its mane unorganized. The unkept hair was jutting this way and that like it hadn't been brushed for at least a week. What creeped Rainbow Dash out the most though was the eerily lifeless look in its eyes, staring blankly forward.

"Uh, girls? Ya might wanna check this out!" Rainbow Dash called, snapping the rest out of their dazed states as well.  
Quickly hurrying over they all gasped at the odd looking pony, Spikes eyes going the brightest.

With new found fear Spike screeched, "TWILIGHT IT'S A ZOMBIE, I TOLD YOU!"

"Not this again Spike!" She replied, but her eyes never left the pony and all of them were crowding the window.

Spike in turn ran up the stairs and locked himself in a room. While the other ponies were feeling a cold chill, Rainbow Dash felt a flare of despair as thoughts of Fluttershy came rushing forward.

Suddenly a young white unicorn with a dirty blond mane, and tale lengthy legs known as Rain came trotting down the street. To make matters worse Rain was heading directly toward the weird looking pony. With effort the ponies inside heard the unicorn ask, "Umm excuse me but are you alright?" The weird pony suddenly cocked its head at Rain, as if just noticing her. It stared intensely at her, almost similar to…predatory? Gulping nervously the young unicorn slowly began backing away. "Heh well you seem just…fine so I'll take my leave now." Rain said quickly, turning around to leave when suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

The ponies watched in terror as the feral pony on top of Rain, sunk it's teeth into the back of her neck. A sickening tearing was heard as the weird pony began to rip the flesh off. The most horrific part wasn't the gore, no. It was the bloody scream that echoed throughout Ponyville. Feverishly the dying unicorn tried to escape the iron grip held by the monstrous pony. But for every move she made the insane pony would sink it's teeth into more of her body. Rain trembled in pain, and began feeling dizzy from the blood lose. With her remaining strength, Rain let out one last whiny escape before she went limp. And everything was silent except for the crunch of flesh.

Inside, everypony was frozen to their spot at the window. After a while, the silence was broken as Twilight stuttered out, "Princess Celestria will need to know about this…" And just like that a bomb was triggered. A.J. punched Twilight and was about to maul her when Pinkie and Rarity quickly caught her. "HOW DARE YOU! WE JUST WATCHED A MURDER AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TELLING YOUR TEACHER!?" A.J. screeched still fighting against her restraints. Rainbow Dash cautiously hovered in front of Twilight just in case the enraged mare got lose.

"Just chill A.J.! We're all scared, can you blame Twilight for attempting to do something normal?" Rarity said as A.J. angrily brushed them off. Gritting her teeth but saying nothing, A.J. went to the farthest corner away from Twilight. A tense silence falling upon them. With a frustrated sigh Rainbow Dash brushed her mane back with her hoof. Risking a glance out the window Rainbow swore she saw a scarlet mane fly by. But instead of racing to check, she shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. Rainbow Dash then turned back to the problem at hand. She could already tell what fun this would be.  
Yesterday 6:59 Pm

*Fluttershy*

Wide frightened cerulean eyes darted back and forth in a rushed panic. Fluttershy may have escaped her first encounter with a 'stranger' but they were everywhere. Creeping along the back allies and main streets. Left with no other option, Fluttershy retreated behind some trees on the outskirts of town. She'd just settled down when a quiet groan came from the small form in her mouth. panically, Fluttershy set Angel as softly as she could on the ground. Hastily she checked Angel over for any wounds.

Much to her relieve the bunny was fine, only a welt around his tail. Any more pressure and it would of broken skin. With the most worrisome problem out of the way, Fluttershy finally had time to think things over. What the crud did she see back there? It obviously couldn't be any normal pony or creature. It didn't seem very much alive either. Fluttershy's thoughts were then interrupted as soon as they began. The small furball,who was usually so brave and prideful, was now shivering and twitching uncharacteristically in her forehooves. Breaking whatever mental sanity border she had left.

"Oh Angel! What's happening!?" Fluttershy cried as she slumped to the ground, almost crushing the bunny in her sudden sadness. Hesitating a moment, Angel watched as Fluttershy sobbed her heart out. She proceed to plop her head on the ground and cover her face with her hooves. But as she cried on, Fluttershy felt tiny paws wrap around her head as best they could. So there they stayed, Angel comforting Fluttershy as they hid from the terror beyond.

After an hour or so and Fluttershy calming herself the best she could, the two took in their situation. Finding no other safe (or reasonable) choices Fluttershy determined they seek the library. Considering that was where their friends were and it's always safer in numbers. But as they began to head out they encountered a problem. The strangers were still looming about everywhere. "Angel what are we going to do now?" *snuffling bunny noises and 'hmpfs'* "That's it!" Fluttershy beamed at the bunny's plan. Carefully peering out of the trees Fluttershy quietly shuffled out. Acting as inconspicuously as possible they started forward. Angel's brilliant plan had been to act like a stranger.

After messing up her hair, drooling, and widening her eyes till they were blank Fluttershy was ready. So far it was successful, the other strangers often ignoring them completely. But Fluttershy's nerves were getting to her. 'Arg, I can't do this for long! I'm too...afraid. Those things are going to notice something eventually and then what am I going to do? _ I can't run well or use magic! I can't even fly that fast.._.Why can't one of the girls be here? They'd know what to do! They always know what to do! Especially Rainbowdash...She'd probably be ashamed of how cowardly I'm being though...' She was so caught up in her thoughts, Fluttershy didn't notice till it was too late.

She tripped right over something; But as she turned to see what it was, bile rose in her throat. There in the middle of the road lay a corpse. Surrounded by flies and mostly bones now, the poor thing looked just as shocked. Eyes wide and bulging, but now dull. Throwing up, Fluttershy carefully and wobbly got up and flung her head both directions. Thankfully no strangers were around. This act alone would of obviously given her away.

Flutershy felt tears prick her eyes. She would of started crying again too, if Angel hadn't tugged at her ear. Though he was just as scared, Angel squashed it down and pulled Fluttershy to look away. He would not allow them to die now. Taking Angels' advice she turned and dully continued forward. Fluttershy could all but pray this dull feeling would not stay.

*The kingdom*

Dust and silence made everything. When the outbreak first started it was only one pony. The new disease effecting a pony with rare genetic defects. The parents had hung around many chemical fumes. Having lived near natural acid and oil plots all their lives. Unknowingly causing their filly extreme virus vulnerability and pain. So when the doctors first saw the virus they waved it off as a cold. But before the long the pony could no longer speak coherently and had immense violent fits. It was taken to the hospitals at the kingdom.

Then another pony got bit there and it just went downhill. The princesses didn't even see it coming. When they finally figured it out, it was already too late. Now the entire place was in ruins. Everypony dead or zombified...Almost.  
Cliff-hanger!

* * *

**And there you have it! The fourth chapter!...Though I was quite disheartened by the lack of reviews. blerg. Also a big thank you to my beta reader Flutterdash7 and her patience for this entire story! And thank you audience for enjoying the story~. Good night/day/evening/you get it! Oh and happy fathers day or something! o.o -PC**


	5. Update

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I haven't been feeling to well lately, so updates will start next week. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
